


Everyone Should Go Out Drinking Diapered

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Unsolved [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Alcohol, Daddy Play, Diapers, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane has a proposal. Ryan has some misgivings.





	Everyone Should Go Out Drinking Diapered

**Author's Note:**

> And another!
> 
> I've never been to a bar in LA, although I've been to a lot of bars in New York. If I made a mistake, please forgive me!

“You should wear to work,” Shane said into the mattress, as Ryan carefully pulled out, his cock wet and sticky against Shane’s thigh. 

A small gush of cum came after it, and Shane made a face, rolling over and pulling Ryan on top of him, so that they were belly to belly, Ryan’s arms crossed across the top of Shane’s chest, to keep from impaling Shane with his chin.

“Hmm?”

Ryan was still fuzzy headed from orgasm, his knees like jelly, his hair plastered down with sweat.

“You should wear to work,” said Shane, resting one big hand on Ryan’s lower back.

His cock was still hard, slowly softening against Ryan’s belly.

It would twitch occasionally, from the intensity of Shane’s orgasm. 

“I always wear to work,” Ryan said, and he yawned, his eyes sliding shut. “It’s not like I can go to work naked.”

“Not what I meant,” Shane said, and he grabbed Ryan’s ass, squeezing it. 

Then Ryan’s brain caught up with his ears, and he blushed, pressing his face into his arms, his face turning dark red.

“You want me to go to work… diapered?”

There was that same flush that came across Shane’s face whenever the “d’ word got mentioned. 

“Yeah,” said Shane, and his cock, which was already spent, twitched again.

“Holy fuck, dude, your diaper fetish thing is getting ridiculous,” said Ryan. “Where did that even come from?”

Shane shrugged.

“I have no idea,” he told Ryan. “Maybe my mind, free of fetishes for such a long time, decided that this was the thing that it would attach to.”

“... that’s not how it works,” Ryan said. 

“How do you know?”

“It can’t be how it works,” said Ryan. “That’s too stupid.”

“Just because you think it’s stupid doesn’t mean it’s actually stupid,” said Shane. 

His fingers were stroking up and down Ryan’s back, chasing waves of goosebumps.

“That makes no sense,” Ran mumbled, and he yawned.

“Your dick made me stupid,” said Shane, and he rolled over, taking Ryan with him, so that they were spooning. 

Ryan made an indignant noise, but let himself be cuddled, as Shane rested his chin on top of Ryan’s head.

“I don’t know if I’m insulted or complimented,” Ryan mumbled, and he yawned. 

“You should be complimented. You’ve dimmed my blistering intellect by fucking my butt so good I can’t word.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, elbowing Shane in the ribs.

Shane grunted, and curled tighter around Ryan. 

“You should totally wear to work,” Shane mumbled, and he was clearly falling asleep.

“No way,” Ryan said. “You’d be distracted all day, people would be able to tell, your girlfriend would see it and she’s asked not to be included, if something went wrong I’d lose my job….”

“You’re a spoilsport,” Shane said, but he began to stroke Ryan’s belly.

“You know it’s true.”

“It can be true and I can still call you a spoilsport,” said Shane, and he yawned. “So how about you wearing while we… go out to something or other?”

“If you really want me to,” said Ryan, and he let his own eyes drift shut, his limbs heavy with contentment. 

“I always do,” said Shane, and he yawned, snuggling in closer.

Ryan snorted.

“At least you don’t tell ghost stories after,” said Shane. 

“I’ve got some -”

“That didn’t mean I wanted you to,” Shane said, in a longsuffering tone.

Ryan snickered again, and he let the relaxation flowing through him carry him away.

* * * 

“Okay,” said Shane the next morning, “so you won’t wear to work. But what about after work?”

Ryan, halfway through a bowl of cereal, looked at Shane confused.

And a little lecherously, admittedly.

Shane was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers shorts, and he was sprawled in his chair like some great cat. 

He was nothing but long legs and big hands cradling a cup of coffee.

His hair was mussed, and he looked like he’d been well and truly fucked.

… he could probably go for another round, though.

Ryan’s dick was tenting in his pajama pants, and he sighed.

It was like being a teenager again. 

“What?”

“Wearing. You know. Going dipped to work, you vetoed it.”

“And I’m gonna keep vetoing it,” said Ryan, taking another bite of cereal.

“Which is totally fair,” said Shane. “You’re allowed to have your boundaries and whatnot. But, like, how would you feel about me diapering you _at_ work, at the end of the day, and we could go out drinking.”

“With me diapered.”

“With you diapered.”

“Why is it always me diapered? Why not you diapered?”

Shane was blushing, and very pointedly ignoring Ryan’s eyes.

He mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I, uh… I get too distracted,” mumbled Shane.

“Distracted,” Ryan said, deadpan.

“Okay,” said Shane, “so I get really turned on, and then I go into headspace.”

Ryan reached out one foot awkwardly, and he patted Shane on the foot with his own foot.

“It’s okay,” he told Shane. “We’ve all got our weird quirks.”

“Evidently,” said Shane, and it was his turn to be deadpan.

“So you want to diaper me at work and take me to a bar… why?”

“Because I like the idea of it,” said Shane. 

“If anyone finds out we’re so fucked.”

“I can put you in plastic pants,” said Shane.

“I’m gonna fucking melt,” Ryan said.

“So that’s a yes?”

Shane was perking up.

Of course he was.

“You’re a fucking pervert,” he told Shane.

“Says the man who is literally agreeing to go out while diapered,” said Shane.

He didn’t even stutter over the “d” word.

He was getting better at this.

“Says the man who asked me to diaper me in the first place,” Ryan shot back.

“... I feel like there’s an argument I should be making, but I can’t think of one,” said Shane.

“You could just accept that I’m right for once,” said Ryan.

Shane stuck his tongue out at Ryan.

Ryan stuck his tongue out back at him.

* * * 

It took some wrangling.

Figuring out a night when everyone left early, when their respective partners were also busy or at least wanted to do something on their own.

So it took a month or so.

But then the month arrived.

And then it was the special Friday, and Ryan came into work nervous.

It was a normal day.

It was a weird, normal day, and they did what they always did, joking around, getting work done.

Shane had come to work with a bag, but that wasn’t too unusual. 

While the office didn’t know that Shane and Ryan were a… thing, Shane was openly polyamorous, and he did occasionally have an overnight bag. 

So there was a bit of ribbing, but for the most part… who cared.

They filmed a silly segment, and Ryan got a snake in his lap, because of course he did.

It was a different snake this time, at least. 

You want variety in your snake experience.

At least, that’s what Ryan told himself, as he petted the snake and let his mouth run ahead of him.

He hadn’t peed himself, thank god.

That would have been the actual worst.

And now it was the end of the evening, and they were the only ones there.

Oh god.

“So,” said Shane, leaning back in his seat, closing his laptop, “you ready?”

“... yeah,” said Ryan. “Are you?”

“I am _always_ ready,” Shane said, his tone completely earnest.

“I hate you,” Ryan said, without any real venom.

“I figure we can use the men’s room,” said Shane.

“Well, where else would we do it?” 

“As I’ve told you in the past, I’ll diaper you right here, on this desk.”

“Oh god,” Ryan groaned, and he slumped down, covering his face with both hands. 

“Not this time, though,” said Shane, and he stood up, stretching, his long back bowing as he stretched, his hands over his head. 

“Okay, good,” said Ryan, as he stood up as well, dusting his hands off, more to do something with his hands than because they needed dusting.

Why was he so nervous?

It wasn’t like he’d never been diapered before….

But he’d never been diapered at work before.

Oh god.

But the building was pretty much empty - there was a woman in the corner who had her headphones in, and Ryan doubted she’d be coming into the men’s room.

So the two of them made their way towards the men’s room, Shane’s bag bouncing against his hip. 

It was a single occupancy men’s room, and it locked.

“People are gonna be thinking that we’re coming in here to have sex,” said Ryan, and he laughed nervously.

“I mean, we are having sex,” Shane said, always reasonable.

He was unzipping the bag, pulling a towel out and spreading it out on the floor. 

“You’re gonna… you’re gonna have me lie down? Like, on the floor?” 

“I don’t really know any other way to diaper you,” said Shane, and yeah, he had a point there.

Ryan sighed, trying not to shudder, and he licked his lips.

He was shaking, just a bit.

Shane shot him a concerned look.

“You okay?”

Shane’s expression was… worried. Cautious.

“Yeah,” said Ryan. “I’m just… nervous. You know?”

“Yeah,” said Shane. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Is that why you’ve been squirming around so much?”

Shane laughed.

“Was I that obvious?”

“... you kinda were,” said Ryan, and he smiled at Shane’s sheepish expression.

That helped.

Knowing that Shane was nervous as well helped a lot.

Ryan carefully sat down on the floor, on the towel, then lay back.

There was just enough room for him to lie back, without hitting his head on the toilet.

It was a handicapped bathroom, but space was still cramped.

“Okay,” Shane was saying quietly, and he untied Ryan’s shoes, one after another, pulling them off of Ryan’s feet, pausing to tickle Ryan, just a bit.

Ryan squirmed, biting back giggles, his toes wriggling.

Then Shane was leaning over, undoing Ryan’s belt, and Ryan was lifting his hips up, as Shane pulled Ryan’s pants down and off, along with Ryan’s underwear.

Shane raised an eyebrow.

“You shaved?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan, and he tried not to blush too hard. “I’m kinda… you know, I figure, since, uh… it makes clean up easier.”

“Right,” said Shane, and he licked his lips.

He was looking at Ryan’s dick, and he ran a hand across Ryan’s belly, pressing down on it gently. 

Ryan looked at Shane over the curve of his stomach, and he gave him a nervous smile.

Shane smiled back.

In the fluorescent lighting, neither of them looked that good.

Ast least, Shane didn’t look that good. 

Ryan had his suspicions about his own appearance.

And then Shane was reaching into the bag, taking out a big piece of plastic, and he was unfolding it, sliding it under Ryan’s butt, as Ryan lifted his hips up. 

“There we go,” said Shane, as he settled himself down, and Shane went to the bag again, grabbing the bottle of powder

Ryan sighed, beginning to relax in spite of himself.

The inside of the diaper was soft and fluffy against the sensitive skin of his ass, and then Shane was dumping powder onto him.

An awful lot of powder, holy shit.

“Jesus,” Ryan said, and then he sneezed hard enough that it took a second to get his bearings again. “You’re not applying sugar to a doughnut!”

“... thanks for that image,” Shane said dryly, as he used one hand to spread powder across Ryan’s thighs, his cock, his balls, his groin.

The powder was smooth and almost liquid, slippery and slightly cool to the touch.

Ryan shivered, his cock already beginning to perk up.

Oh god.

“There we go,” Shane said, in that soothing voice of his, and he was lining up the tapes, then pointing Ryan’s dick down, so that Ryan wouldn’t piss all over his belly on accident.

He taped the diaper up, and then he patted Ryan on the crotch.

It crinkled.

These, at least, weren’t too thick.

They weren’t too… cute either. 

They had an array of planes and trains on the landing strip, but they weren’t printed all over with cute little animals, or spaceships. 

Shane stood up, dusting his hands off, and he held a hand up, to help Ryan up.

Ryan stood up, absurdly aware of how thick the diaper was, how he couldn’t close his legs.

“Am I gonna be able to get away with this? Or will it be too obvious?”

“It shouldn’t be too obvious,” said Shane. “We’re going to a dark bar, and you’re not really wearing something super ridiculous.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“I could have doubled you up,” Shane pointed out.

“I would have refused,” Ryan fired back.

“Well,” said Shane, “let’s not forget the finishing touch, hm?”

He grabbed the back of Ryan’s diaper, pulling it up, and Ryan made a face.

Always the diaper wedgie.

Not an actual diaper wedgie, but it kinda felt like one.

And then Shane was holding out… huh.

“So those are plastic pants?”

“Yeah,” said Shane. “I tried to get the least objectionable pair for tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” said Ryan.

They looked like an old fashioned pair of bloomers, with elastic leg gatherings.

Only they were made of what looked like PVC, and they were green.

“Okay,” said Shane, holding them open, “just lean on Daddy, okay?”

“I dunno if either of us should be in that kind of headspace, if we’re gonna be going to a bar,” Ryan said,but he stepped in, and he let Shane pull them up his legs.

His ass was huge and his legs were forced apart - everyone was going to be able to tell.

He would be chased down the streets with cries of “pervert!” and he would have to run off to live with the Jersey Devil or… something.

The plastic pants sat over his diaper, and it compressed things, at least somewhat.

It cut down on the crinkling as well.

And then Shane was holding open Ryan’s pants, and Ryan stepped into those as well, let Shane pull them up and over him, let Shane button his pants closed.

The diaper was pretty compressed under Ryan’s pants, and while he was still kind of… puffy around the crotch, when he adjusted his shirt to hang a little lower, then put his sweater on… he was good.

Nobody would notice.

He still spent almost a minute trying to look at his own ass, just to be sure.

“You’ll be fine,” Shane assured him, as he washed his hands, then folded the towel up. “The only way anyone would find out that something was out of the ordinary would be if they actually grabbed your butt, and if they do that, it’s not your fault anyway.” 

“But they’ll think I’m a pervert,” Ryan grumbled, as Shane shoved Ryan’s underwear into the bag, then zipped it up.

“Well, if they want to prove that you’re a pervert like they say, they’ll have to admit that they just grabbed your butt without asking you first, which is a much bigger faux pas, I assure you.”

“You think.”

“I know,” said Shane, and he leaned down to kiss Ryan.

Ryan stood on tiptoe, and he kissed Shane back.

“Sorry I’m so nervous,” Ryan said, as the two of them left the bathroom, making their way towards the entrance.

Ryan was more or less walking normally - barely even a waddle, which was quite an accomplishment, considering the amount of padding between his legs.

Also, he already had to pee, because of course he did.

As soon as he was diapered, he had to pee.

He could wait until he had some drinks in him, at least.

“So where are we going?”

“Someplace off the beaten track,” Shane assured him. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t wanna get pulled into an awkward evening either,” Shane said, and he looked a bit sheepish. “It’d be more fun this way, anway. We can be as borderline publically inappropriate as we want, without worrying too hard about someone recognizing us.”

“We’re both famous YouTube celebrities, and you stick out like a sore thumb,” Ryan retorted.

“I’ll disagree with the first one,” said Shane. 

“Not the second one?”

“I’ve kinda come to accept that I’m gonna be head and shoulders above everyone else,” said Shane, and then he was snickering at his own joke.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and he prodded Shane in the ribs.

Shane prodded him back. 

* * * 

They rode the Uber in relative quiet, apart from vaguely discussing plans for the next day.

Shane’s girlfriend was out of town - _her_ girlfriend had a house up in the mountains, and she was currently being wined and dined. 

Ryan’s girlfriend was enjoying a few nights to herself.

So the two of them were going to have Shane’s place for the weekend, and all manner of debauchery could occur.

Admittedly, one can only have so much debauchery before running out of steam, but still.

The bar was cheerfully seedy, and the guy at the door barely glanced at their IDs, before waving them in.

The two of them sat at the bar, and they drank together. 

Shane’s knees were pressed against Ryan’s, and his hand was on the Ryan’s lower back.

Shane kept ordering for Ryan.

A lot of drinks.

They weren’t all alcoholic! 

But they kept coming and coming - Ryan’s back teeth were already afloat.

Um.

He’d never actually peed while out and about, and he… what if he leaked.

He leaned towards Shane, who was talking about some historical something or other.

“Hmm?”

“What?”

“You’re staring at me,” said Shane. 

“Oh,” said Ryan. “Um.” He leaned in close, so that he was directly in Shane’s ear. “I need to pee.”

Everything was wobbling pleasantly - probably from all of the alcohol.

The world had taken on a pleasant haze around the edges.

“Well?”

Ryan’s hand was on Shane’s leg, and he squeezed Shane’s thigh.

Shane raised an eyebrow.

Ryan licked his lips.

His lower belly was throbbing in time with his heart, and his cock was twitching, over sensitive with need.

Oh _god_.

Shane’s eyes were on Ryan’s face, and he was drinking from his drink mechanically, as if he couldn’t taste what was going across his tongue.

“Well what?” 

Ryan was shaking, just a bit.

“Well,” said Shane, “we’re… prepared for that eventually.”

“... oh,” said Ryan, and he stared down at the bar.

It was made of some dark wood, and it was shiny. 

His own hand was holding his drink - a gin and tonic - and then he was putting it down, taking a deep breath.

He’d peed in diapers before.

Hell, he could even pee sitting down these days.

… usually.

But… shit, there was so much noise going on around him, so much stimulation that his head was throbbing in time with his bladder.

Oh god.

Shane’s hand crept into his, squeezed his fingers, and then Ryan was panting, open mouthed.

They were in their own little bubble, surrounded by the people in the bar, but ignored.

Ryan let out a long, deep breath, and as he exhaled, he concentrated, until he was pissing.

He was pissing, hard and long, and he sighed, glancing up at Shane.

Shane was staring at him, rapt, and he was licking his lips, squeezing Ryan’s fingers so tightly that his knuckles were going white.

“Are you still going?”

Shane’s voice was low.

Ryan sighed, as the diaper soaked up more piss, until he had completely emptied his bladder.

“I’m done,” Ryan said quietly.

“We should get you to the bathroom,” Shane said abruptly, and he grabbed Ryan by the wrist, grabbing the diaper bag over his other shoulder and towing Ryan towards the bathroom.

Ryan just… followed, not paying attention, because of the heat and the wetness between his legs, forcing them further apart.

He was waddling.

At least, hopefully, nobody would notice.

… right?

* * *

It was another single occupancy bathroom.

Shane shoved Ryan against the wall, and Ryan turned his face up to be kissed, as Shane grabbed between Ryan’s legs, squeezing the front of the diaper, presumably trying to find Ryan’s cock in the wet padding.

He didn’t have any luck with it, but it was worth a shot, right?

 

Ryan ground his hips forward, even though the sensation was muted, and he panted into Shane’s mouth, as he humped the hand squeezing his crotch.

“I need to change you,” Shane said against Ryan’s lips.

The bathroom was small enough that they could barely fit. 

“Not in here,” Ryan said thickly. “I’m not lying down on this floor.”

“It’s not that bad,” Shane said dismissively, and he was still humping Ryan’s crotch.

Ryan kissed Shane again, tangling his fingers in Shane’s hair, pulling Shane closer to him, and they kissed like that for a few minutes, wet, and sweet and desperate, pleasure crashing over Ryan like a wave, leaving him weak in the knees and panting when they pulled apart, lips swollen, Shane’s eyes dark.

Ryan got on his knees.

It wasn’t a conscious thought, not really - one minute he was standing up, the next he was getting on his knees, unbuckling Shane’s belt, shoving Shane’s pants down around his thighs, wrapping his hand around it.

He took Shane’s cock into his mouth, and he began to suck, bobbing his head, nursing it.

Shane was moaning, wanton and desperate, fucking Ryan’s face, and Ryan was taking it, his own cock hard and desperate in his wet diaper.

He bobbed his head, sucking, slurping, and Shane shuddered against him, beginning to tense up, his cock swelling in Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan opened his throat up, tried to take it deeper, until his nose was pressed against Shane’s belly, and Shane was thrusting very, very shallowly.

“Fuck, fuck, such a good boy… you’re making your daddy feel so good, is that what you like? You like making Daddy feel good, you like… oh, fuck…”

Ryan let his face be fucked, bobbing his head, sucking harder, careful of his teeth, and he just… took it.

His eyes were closed, his shirt was soaked with drool, and he was sucking harder, his hands on Shane’s hips, kneading them carefully, and time went away.

The thing in his mouth was good to suck on, and sometimes he gagged, but Shane was moaning and squirming, and Shane was murmuring little assurances, his fingers sifting through Ryan’s hair, and then he was clutching at it. 

Time had passed - Ryan’s throat was raw, and Ryan’s knees were sore, but… oh.

Shane came.

Shane came down Ryan’s throat, and Ryan was a good Little boy and he swallowed it, until Shane was pushing him off, staring down at him, then pulling him up by his hoodie, shoving Ryan against the door and kissing him.

Ryan kissed him back, panting into Shane’s mouth, and then they were pressed together again, still shaking.

“You weren’t willing to be changed on the floor, but you were willing to get on your knees?”

“Shut up,” Ryan mumbled, nuzzling into Shane’s neck, clutching at Shane’s shirt. “I want to go home now, Daddy.”

Shane’s body language went soft, and he drew Ryan close, his chin on top of Ryan’s head.

“We can go home,” he told Ryan. “How you feeling?”

“Drunk,” said Ryan. “Kinda… soggy.”

He paused.

He was pissing some more.

Huh.

How about that?

At some point he’d lost his erection.

He was still super horny, but… his cock was soft.

That was weird. 

“Oh wow,” said Shane. “You okay in there, buddy?”

“Still wet,” Ryan said. “Maybe… maybe wetter.”

“Yeah, let’s get you home,” said Shane. “Just… gimme a minute.”

“Hmm?”

“... I need to pee,” said Shane. “Go wait outside.”

“Maybe we both should have been diapered,” Ryan said, and he was grinning.

“Shut up,” Shane said, rolling his eyes, and he pushed Ryan out the door, which made everything spin a bit.

Ryan was wet enough that it was cold against him, and he sighed, leaning against the wall by the bathroom door.

At least nobody else had noticed the hold up.

He sighed, closing his eyes, until the door opened.

“Ready to go?”

“You just did,” said Ryan, and then he was cackling, nearly bent double, clinging to Shane’s shirt.

Shane rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders, supporting him, as they made their way towards the door to the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
